Walking on Glass
by Oblivious Henry
Summary: He pulled himself out and looked about with a raised brow. Now this was new. Bricks decorated his vision and so did that they were broken, eroding into nothingness. Sounds entered his senses, some foreign language he couldn't understand. R&R please


A boyish notion of false emotion.  
These words are spoken, despite my love.  
A fool's devotion was set in motion.  
My eyes are open now.  
**Looking Glass by The Birthday Massacre

* * *

**

Emerald hues flickered lightly as the male stood there, staring at the hole in his wall with pale lips in a straight line. This was disturbing more so than usual. The hole was...huge. Much more so than the last time he'd entered the bathroom. Gnawing on his lower lip he fiddled with the gun in his hand. Pistol and handgun before checking his amount of ammunition. It was becoming low and he didn't find much last time he crawled through the hole.

Swallowing the brunette slid inside and crawled, crawling toward the exit.

Which as, sadly, not a true exit. He knew this all too well. But there had to be answers beyond this, there was horror...yes...he couldn't deny that he'd been frightened at times.

He pulled himself out and looked about with a raised brow. Now _this_ was new. Bricks decorated his vision and so did that they were broken, eroding into nothingness. Sounds entered his senses, some foreign language he couldn't understand. But he knew he wasn't in Ashford Heights anymore.

"...what the hell?" he breathed, taking a step forth then immediately regretting it as a sound of '_kreee!_' came to his attention and veered to the side with wide green hues. A bright beam of light struck the ground and flames scorched the ground where it once was and Henry felt his adrenaline kick into overdrive, making everything go into slow motion as the sounds became muffled and the beam moved ever slower. "Shit..."

His left foot turned and ran over to the opening where a wall with a brick slipped out to show what was going on beyond it and watched as the flames rushed past once the spur passed.

Henry swallowed thickly and pressed his back to the wall, his gaze on the vases in front of him. The color dulled to a dusty tan and jagged lines danced along the rim and middle where the curve was created.

_Where am I?

* * *

_"Chris!"

The toned man blinked and turned as his eyes caught sight of Sheva standing near the blockade. Her brown spheres analyzing the object with her MP5A5, Ithacha M37, and Px4 on her back while carrying a grenade in case another crowd of tribal enemies came rushing in. This was exhausting and annoying at most. Though neither would admit they were exhausted and yearned for rest. Chris moved over to her and looked over the block with analyzing cerulean spheres. Quite an interesting piece. It was almost like that one blocking them from that village where they were introduced to that _huge_ infected man.

Manji...if they recalled.

Though now wasn't really the time to try and recall while the muscled man lowered his right hand and rubbed his chin with the left. "...I think we should look around. We might find whatever's needed to open this."

Sheva nodded in agreement while turning and moving toward the left and with the eldest Redfield right behind her with his Dragunov SVD in his possession, positioning it and looking around once he zoomed in to as much as it could. Sighting a Manji he aimed for the knee and shot, blood spurting out of the wound that caused the being to collapse to the ground and Chris lowered the sniper with a smug smirk before a '_kreeee!_' reached the duo's ears and blinked while Sheva leapt to the other side into a sucufhold to watch as a flame streak bolted on by.

This had their eyes widen as the brunette veered over to the side to see exactly where it had come from and the man scoffed. "They must be using the sun as an energy source." he deducted simply and glanced around with furrowed brows. "I'll see if I can find a way to stop them. If you need me..."

The long haired woman lifted a hand and tapped her earpiece. "I know." she complied before turning and rushing off into the distance, gracefully dodging the beams of solar energy and the Redfield turned and headed off in the complete opposite direction of his partner. She was something else, he'd admit that much and sighed as he pressed his back to the wall of an archway. He then side-stepped to face forth and hold his Gragunov SVD in position, aiming and looking around before ducking behind the wall again once the beam let off a '_sheeeen!_' shrill, a spark lightly before another rush of heat swooped on past.

_Fuckers have to make this so damn hard..._ he thought bitterly before aiming again and managing to snipe an unsuspecting Manji. Turning he stepped through the archway with a grumble while glancing from side to side. Why did things have to be this difficult and nothing be simple?

His thoughts then went back over to Jill. Was she all right? ...was she really alive?

They then went to the darkest pits and began to regret it before a yell of, "Waki heelli!", or something close to that. A gun shot then caught his attention with a cry of, "Get the fuck away from me!"

Chris knew for a fact that was _not_ Sheva. Biting his lower lip with a curse he rushed over to where the shouting was coming from and the man was simply astounded by the sight he was welcomed with. There was a fellow brunette, a _human_, struggling out of arms of an infected tribal male who struggled as well. The other man's handgun was on the floor and panic was flashing in his emerald hues. Another of the infected held a spear and was about to throw it before the toned male whipped out his shotgun, shooting the enemy in the head to watch it explode.

Pale and grey shades of skin splattered about before the barely clothed undead fell to the ground with a shrill from the other. The pale brunette in the thing's arms winced and took this opportunity to jab his elbow into the Manji's gut. Dropping down he lifted his gun and shot at the zombie. A feral hiss came from the thing as it ran towards the brunette who scurried away to get distance. "What the hell is going on here?!" the pale man exclaimed before a loud '_BANG!_' echoed in his ears.

Turning the formally dressed male lifted a hand to cover his face and stared down on the bodies as blood poured from their wounds as they laid there for a moment. A second later the forms bubbled up with a terrible stench as well as how their faces remained emotionless.

"You all right?" Chris asked, his gun at his side and looking the slightly shorter male who glanced over at him after lowering his hands with a nod.

"What the hell were those things?" Henry prodded before being tugged back into his original hiding spot as the beam soon started up again. A surprised gasp came from the male as he stumbled and fell back against Chris with the taller male slapping his other hand behind himself to stop the harsh contact with the stone railing. "More so, who are you?"

Lifting his head Henry felt the need to drop and die. He was pressed against the man who'd just saved him moments ago, also, who looked like a soldier. The sign BSAA caught his attention thought and the brunette reached a hand out to grab hold of a brick to tug himself up and looked back at the man who's...erm...'thing' was poking at him. Even if it wasn't aroused it was just - just no. It was weird and wrong and odd.

Big no-no.

Chris had to keep himself from going pale, or red, from embarrassment as he realized the position they'd been in. Clearing his throat the man pounded his fist against his chest before offering an awkward smile. "Chris, I work for the BSAA. My partner is looking for the way out, so you can't meet her right now."

"Joy..." the young brunette mumbled with a groan before grumbling and crossing his arms, the handgun still in his possession. "I need to get out of here, this is one shithole." Rolling his emerald hues the man turned and looked around the wall to see more of those...things heading their way. "Fuckin' shit!" he hissed while aiming and firing the rounds with furrowed brows. "They don't give up!"

A snicker came from behind him and the man turned to glare at his newfound comrade who was simply laughing at his frustration. "It's always like that here." the toned male stated simply and did a quick 180 turn to fire his own Ithacha M37 at the knee of a large Manji. Hurrying over he gave the beast a Haymaker with a harsh cry echoing in his ears at that moment. Cursing though Chris turned to grab hold of Henry's wrist to tug the other along and down the hallway as the beam chased after them once again.

Tisking the taller male, by an inch, shoved the brunette into a hole and moved in along with him, elbows at the other's face on each side. Both felt their adrenaline course through their veins and system before Chris peered over his shoulder to see ammo down the way they came from. Joy... Glancing back at Henry he noted how the other was standing there staring at him with wide green hues, those pale hands pressed to the bricked wall and a shy look coloring that usually, what seemed like, expressionless face.

"...never caught your name,"

Henry blinked then nodded and looked to the side, "Henry."

A reassuring grin came over the usually scowling face, "Nice to meet you." Another beam shot off and the man shifted to not be hovering over the confused male beside him. "How'd you get here anyway?" he prompted while poking his head out to look around then pull it back in with his hands grabbing his bag to rummage through the contents. Two mixed green herbs, about sixteen refills left for his Ithacha M37, a proximity bomb, his Bulletproof vest...which he was currently wearing, and a red herb he'd forgotten to hand over to Sheva so she could mix them.

The trademark frown was back in place as he set the bag back were it was.

"...I was in my bathroom one moment then I was here," Henry simply replied while reloading his gun. "Know how in the hell to get out of here?"

Chris shook his head at this and looked over at Henry with a stern gaze. "I've got a mission I plan on finishing, wheter or not anyone wants to help me. Plus one of my friends is here and I need to find her." He raised his gun once again while stepping out and hurrying off into the direction he was once heading while Henry's face was agape and then hurried up to catch up with the other.

"Hey! Wait!" Henry called while they turned a corner. Labored breaths came about as the pale male reached a hand out to grab hold of Chris' sleeve to stop the elder man. The taller form glanced over to the green hued being while also raising a brow. "Y...you're just gonna _leave_ me here?!" Hearing that had the Redfield sigh heavily before raising a hand to scratch his neck. Lowering it a moment later Chris gently pulled his arm away from the other.

"I guess you're right. But keep close."

* * *

**Oblivious' note: Slight changes in the 'Caves' part of the game, plus I thought ChriHen would be interesting, so yes...expect some ChriHen.**


End file.
